


All the things that will never be

by Hestia



Series: All about Eskel [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, SUFFER WITH ME, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia
Summary: Eskel thinks about his past choices concerning Deidre.You do not need to read the stories in the series, they are just collected together but independent from one another
Series: All about Eskel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	All the things that will never be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a series of prompts for tumblr but I had to pause and write some sad Eskel headcanon 🥺  
> I don't know if Enjoy! is the right thing to say here so er... sorry instead?

When everybody is tucked in for the night, Eskel sometimes sits alone by the fire, sipping his ale slowly. When everything is quiet and melancholy takes him, he scratches at his scars and wonders. How different things would have been if he had taken Deidre in like Geralt did Ciri.

How different would she be? Would she have been a fierce little girl, giving everything she had during training to make him proud? Or maybe she would have been a quiet little mouse, curious but cautious? Would little Deidre enjoy studying alchemy and monster anatomy with him? Or would she have preferred hearing about his wildest hunts, embellished to make them funny and less scary to a little girl, like fairy tales written just for her. Eskel’s heart always misses a beat when Ciri laugh, high and bright. He wishes he could have brought that sort of joy to his own child surprise. Perhaps she would have been happy, here with him, free to express herself and grow to be a formidable woman. Maybe he would have been not only an uncle but a good father as well? He wishes Deidre had looked up to him like Ciri looks up to Geralt.

He never asks Geralt what it feels like to protect something so precious. He can’t bear to know.

Instead, when the keep is quiet, Eskel sits alone by the fire. He scratches at his scars and thinks of all the things that will never be.

**Author's Note:**

> My autocorrect had changed Deidre in Dreide, it's fixed now, sorry about that


End file.
